Handling insurance claims can be a time-consuming and complex process for both the claimant and the claims processor. The claimant often starts the process with a first notice of loss to a claims processing office associated with an insurance company. Usually, a claims adjuster within the claims processing office is assigned to the case to assess the damage for which compensation is sought.
The claims adjustment process can involve paperwork processing, telephone calls, and potentially face-to-face meetings between claimant and adjuster. In addition, time can elapse between a first notice of loss from the claimant and the final settlement of the claim.